Running
by FinderofWant
Summary: After the murder weapon is discovered all hell breaks loose. Jo is nearly devastated by the news yet she can't believe that Danny is the murderer. With her life in near shambles what will she decide to do when Danny shows up in her room? Please rate and review :)


_Danny is gone,_ was all Jo could process as she laid curled up on top of her blankets. Danny was gone, Rico was in love with her, she gave her virginity to some kid she barely liked, her dad was out searching for Danny, her mom was in the garage smoking weed, she couldn't text Lacey cause she was still pissed, and here she was the "victim" again, all alone holding back tears. Deep in her chest she tried to understand the pain she felt every time she imagined never seeing Danny again, then she felt the sting of him wanting Lacey over her. Her heart ripped apart as the idea of a murder weapon with Danny's fingerprints circled back around in her head. Her stupid mother had felt obligated to tell her all about it before she disappeared. She quickly forced the thought violently away. She could not believe that after all this he really had killed Regina. After every lie how could this be the final straw in the mystery? Jo still didn't believe that he killed her. She wondered if this just proved that he had gotten into her head, manipulated her every move, even sucked Lacey into the chaos. He had used her like a true sociopath.

_No,_ she told herself, _he didn't do this, _she knew in her heart that he was innocent. But what could she possibly do for him now? He was on the run, hopefully getting farther and farther away as she lay here trying to sort through the mess that was her life. She squeezed the comforter in her fist as the first tears began to fall. She was a helpless sixteen year old, who was powerless to help the most important person in her life. Jo could feel the walls closing in on her like they had the first time she lost Danny. She could feel herself slipping away, sinking into the fog that had been her life the following months after Tara's murder. She was losing herself.

There was a creak from the window. Jo's whole body went rigid. She tried to tell herself it was nothing, Danny wouldn't be so stupid to come here, to the chief of police's own home. Her heart was hammering in her ears, she couldn't even hear the soft sounds of sneakers on the hardwood floor. She couldn't bear not knowing, she shot up and froze. Danny stopped in his tracks with his palms up. Time stood still, a thousand emotions tore through Jo as she stared into the face of her greatest friend, anger, hurt, joy, love, relief. She jumped from the bed and latched onto him, sobbing. He gripped her back with the same intensity.

"How can you still believe in me Jo? After everything - ," he was cut off by her trying to speak through her tears.

"I know you – better than anyone – in this whole fucking world. You didn't do this," she said with her head buried in his neck. He tried to pull away to see her face but she wouldn't let him. He scooted out of the view of the window pulling Jo with him. She understood he was trying to get out of sight, she quickly let go and turned putting her back to him. She went to the window looked about for any signs of people watching, when she saw none she closed it and the blinds, even going as far as to pull the curtains shut as well. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Jo," he said, it almost sounded like a question. She kept her back to him working to wipe her cheeks.

"Danny why were you stupid enough to come here?" she blurted out louder than she meant to. She pulled her sweater tight against her body, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Jo, you are the most important person in the world to me. I couldn't just leave without seeing you. All I want to do is protect you-,"

"Stop protecting me!" she yelled as she whirled around. The pain that flashed across his face made Jo wince.

"Coming here is putting you in more danger than ever! Are you happy? What I'm doing right now is not protecting you. If I was smart I would be long gone, but I couldn't leave without seeing you. Jo, you mean so much to me," he said defeated by the end. Jo watched him glare back at her piercing gaze, she couldn't help herself.

"Why aren't you at Lacey's house, climbing through her window?" she asked, practically accused in the most snarky bitch voice she could, given the fact she had just been balling her eyes out it didn't hold as much heat as she wanted.

"Why aren't you still fucking Tyler?!" he shot back with anger in his voice. Jo flinched at his words, her eyes going wide.

"How do you - ," she began in a small voice.

"It doesn't matter how I know Jo. Can't you see that I can't bear to leave without you? We're everything to each other. We've always been for each other, even since we were kids," he took a few steps in Jo's direction, reaching out to her.

"I don't understand Danny. You literally just told me you still had feelings for Lacey and now you're telling me we're everything to each other. I don't get you," Jo glared as she stepped back from him.

"What you and I have has always been different than Lacey and I or you and Lacey. You are more important to me than Lacey, I can stand losing her but I can't stand losing you Jo," he took another step forward, Jo tried to back up further, unsure what to think, her heart was beating wildly against her chest, her back hit the wall. Danny reached out and tried to take her hand but she pulled it away, tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. He tried to again and they began to struggle in slow awkward motions.

"No," was all Jo could force out as she began to get more and more upset, "No," he pulled her tight against his chest. She pushed back struggling to understand the emotions rushing through her veins, "I'm just going to get hurt again," she began to sob, finally falling defeated against his body.

"Jo, I won't let you get hurt again," he whispered into her hair hugging her close to his chest. Her fists squeezed the fabric of his shirt as she let go of everything. She knew he was right, the feeling of a bond that only they shared, the empty existence she had had when he wasn't there, the idea of trying to live a life without him around. She let everything leave her as she held him, all the pain and fear of what the next days would bring. All she cared about was protecting him and helping him. She realized that her dad wouldn't be gone forever and that Danny had to leave if he had any chance of escaping.

"Danny you have to get of here, get out of town. If we have any chance of proving you innocent then you can't be in prison," she said pulling back wiping her face. He reached up and pushed her hair out of her face. She let go his shirt and he stepped back.

"I know, I just couldn't leave without seeing you first," he said looking at Jo with his dark eyes.

"I'm really glad you did Danny but this will be one of the first places they look," she said as she turned, thinking of what to do. She had to protect Danny. Then making a split second decision she went passed Danny and opened her closet pulling a duffle bag off the shelf.

"Jo what are you doing?" Danny asked as he watched her throw some clothes into the bag.

"I'm coming with you, what does it look like I'm doing?" she stated matter of fact. She grabbed a can from under the bed and dumped its contents into the bag. Some money spilled out of it onto the floor. Danny slowly bent over and picked it up, holding it in his hand he said.

"Jo you know you can't come with me, it's too - ,"

"Dangerous? I know. But I think you understand why I have to come with you," Jo took the money out of Danny's hand forcing him to look at her, "I'm going to help you find a way out of this,"

"You can help me from here."

"Lacey can help us from here. I'm going with you, I need to know that you're safe," she said as she zipped up the bag and went to the door. She opened it a crack and looked down the hall. Danny came up behind her and pushed it closed.

"No. You won't be safe with me," he said in a low protective voice. Jo spun around and stared him in the eyes.

"Don't do this to me again Danny, don't leave me behind," she pleaded. He tried to look away but was drawn back to her pale blue eyes. They were clear and determined. She could see the wheels in his head turning, practically smell the smoke of the gears working over time. He looked so conflicted. She decided for him, "We're leaving now, you can worry about protecting me when we're gone," she grabbed his hand as she turned back, opening the door. The hall was still empty, they quietly went from Jo's room, two doors down, and into Jo's parent's room.

"You need to know that I want you with me," Danny continued as Jo went into the top drawer of the dresser, "But this is too risky. Just think of your dad not only searching for me, but for you also. He will find us."

"No he won't, we won't let him," she said as she took more money from the drawer and put it into her pocket.

"You could be implemented in the murder,"

"God! Danny, I can't live without you!" Jo blurted out. A small smile pulled at the corner of Danny's mouth.

"Okay fine, but we do this my way. No questions asked," he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah okay, fine," Jo complied easily enough.

"Good. Now we really need to get out of here," they both smiled at each other.


End file.
